Answering the CALL!
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Pretty much picks up where "The Last Olympian" leaves off not including "The Lost Hero" stuff.  Just a bunch of new faces and plenty of old ones too.  Not much to really put here.


Phoenix's Soul: Alright here we go everyone. I've got a list of characters ready to go for this story. Now this is just a rough list right now and is only made up of created characters. It will be set up with their name/GodParent/(and the creator's name) if there is no creator's name beside it that means it is one of the characters that I created. I will of course at the beginning of each chapter be placing new characters that I recieve and decide if they can fit into the story at all.

Micheal Ambers/Demeter

Natalie Williams/Apollo

Tyrel Forest/Satyr

Emily Vanse/Hephaestus

David Carter/Athena

Rex Cambell/Ares

Aria Pierce /Hecate (I'm Just Daddy's Little Girl)

Alexandra Janine West/Apollo (parisholdsthekeytoyourheart)

Vanessa (Nessie) Brown/Artemis(PatronGoddess)(Sun E. Day )

Lara Wilson/Demeter(AngelicBlues502)

Derek James (DJ)/Hermes (GleekPJOFreak)

Blane Nathan Morgenstern/Aphrodite (NotYourHero)

Jenavieve York/Selene (apollogoddessweasley)

Aidan Jones/Hades (apollogoddessweasley)

Phoenix's Soul: Alright where here we are with the new band of characters that will be appearing in a most wonderfully glorious story. Now not everyone will appeare in the first chapter only a hand full. And for those who are faint of heart and mind this fanfic will most likely be splitting into like several tales as different people go out on quests chapters will jump around so just because one chapter is about Wilson and Vanessa then next one might be about Aidan and Micheal. But fear not I will label at the beginning of the chapter whom it will be following at the time.

Well Let me go ahead and start up this first chapter since I know you all are wanting to see where things go. First and for most I do not own the Percy Jackson stuff at all. Wish I did, but I don't. Also the only characters that I do own are the one listed above without and let me repeat that WITHOUT names in ( ) beside them. All other characters listed are all rights reserved by their respective owners with some slight tweaking that I will be doing as long as I have the permission to do so. So lets get on with this massive story that will thrill chill and dare I say it? Yes I think I shall Kill. Hahaha Well I hope it doesn't actually kill anybody. Maybe I shouldn't have put that in there. But it ryhmed and I'm not that good of a rhymer so I'm gonna keep it in there. Now on to the fun.

Main Leads: Percy & Annabeth

Back to Camp!

"Oh good morning, Annabeth," Sally Jackson/Blowfis said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Good morning," Annabeth said cheerfully as she walked in. "Where's, Percy?"

"I think he's still asleep dear," Sally said closing the door and walking to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?"

"ASLEEP?" Annabeth mumbled as she stalked off to percy's room missing Sally's words of "young love."

"PERCY WAKE..." she shouted as she threw open the door to his bedroom bu stopped before she could finish.

"ANNABETH!" Percy shouted back grabbing his sheets to cover his naked body his face was a deep red. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh, GODS," Annabeth quickly slammed the door and turned around her face hot enough to melt steel.

Sure she and Percy had been going out for quite some time now, over a year in fact. And of course she had seen him mostly naked in nothing but his trunks but this was...this was completely different. She had seen his entire body. Sure she had felt it many times over the past year being held against as they kissed and even those few times the caught a quick nap together when they thought nobody was at his apartment. But neither of them had seen the other completely naked. They were too young for that kind of thing, but gods...wow that was...that was...wow she thought and she really couldn't help but smile. All of what she had seen belonged to her and that was something to be really happy about.

After a few long silent minutes out in the hallway the door to Percy's room opened and Annabeth looked up at him. He was in a pair of blue jeans his orange camp shirt which fit him rather well. His hair was short than it had been a few months ago she guessed he must have cut it for the summer. He carried his duffle bag over his shoulder and his shoes were in his other hand. He gave her a little smile his face still red from embarasment. She smiled back at him and they walked to the living room where they found Sally and Paul sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Paul had a stack of papers in front of him and a red pen in the hand that wasn't holding his coffee cup.

"You two alright?" Paul asked as he set his coffee down and picked up a piece of paper and began making marks on it.

"We heard you guys shouting," Sally added looking up from her newspaper.

"Everything's fine," Percy said as he sat down and began pulling on his shoes. "Annabeth just caught me by surprise that's all."

Annabeth blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Well you two have a good time at camp this summer," Sally said with a soft smile as she spied Annabeth's flushed cheeks.

"Oh and by the way, Percy," Paul said standing up and walking over to the key rack that was by the front door. "I don't want you scratching the paint job for at least a month alright?"

With that said Paul tossed Percy a set of keys. Percy caught the keys with a stunned look on his face. Was Paul serious? Was he really going to be letting him take the Prius for the whole summer? How did he and mom plan on getting around? Then he looked down at the keys in his hand.

"Wait a second," Percy said looking up at Paul. "These aren't the keys to the Prius."

"Of course they're not," Paul said with a laugh as he walked over and sat on the arm of Sally's chair. "Honestly do you think I'd let you take my car all the way to Long Island? I mean what would people think if Percy Jackson showed up in a Prius? Its a fine ride for an old man like me, but your mother and I..."

Sally gave a little coughing noise to get Paul's attention. "Oh alright, alright. Your mother, myself, and your father thought that since this is your first year at camp with a drivers license that you should show up in style. It's waiting for you down stairs next to the Prius. So get going you too."

Percy was too stunned to say anything. He hugged both his mother and step father then grabbing Annabeth's hand and his duffle bag he took off out the door. Once they got down stairs in the parking garage they found Paul's Prius parked in it's usual spot. But right next to it glinting in the little amount of sunlight was a Sea Green 1967 Ford Mustang.

"No, way," Annabeth said in complete awe.

"Yes, way," Percy said with a grin as he looked at her.

"I think we should take the loooooong way to camp," Annabeth said with a smile that would have made the Stohl brothers proud.

"So do I."

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's all for now guys. The next chapter will introduce a few of the new characters. And for those of you who are thinking this. I'm planning on making this safe to read for everyone. There will be references to things as you saw above, but nothing too bad. After all nobody in the book series is technichaly of legal age. But we all know things happen when hormones are raging inside of teenagers. Hope you all liked the first little bit.  
>And if you can't figure out why Percy get that kind of a car well then you really haven't been paying attention to the books now have you. Hope to get the next chapter up pretty soon. "Until the Next Chapter."<br> 


End file.
